Numerous types of suspended ceiling systems and methods for mounting ceiling panels have been used. One type of system includes a suspended support grid including an array of intersecting grid support members configured to hang a plurality of individual ceiling panels therefrom. An improved ceiling system is desired which can facilitate mounting the support grid to an overhead support structure that provides flexibility to accommodate different site conditions encountered in the field for new and existing installations.